


Sweet Secret

by TheNightlyMartini



Series: The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Choco Pies, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Human AU, Human Names Used, M/M, Minor mentions of sexual nature near end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightlyMartini/pseuds/TheNightlyMartini
Summary: Human AU.Alfred and Sang-Kyu have just moved in together after being a couple for 2 years. Alfred just bought a box of Choco Pies and Sang-Kyu ends up eating them all while trying to not reveal that fact.
Relationships: America/North Korea (Hetalia)
Series: The Daily Life and Strange Occurrences of Commieburger [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884460
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Secret

**Author's Note:**

> At end there is an innuendo of sexual nature. Though rest of fic is completely G. Might make an Explicit fic based off of the ending.   
> Also Sang-Kyu is owned by @alfredtalia on tumblr. I have permission to use her OC.

It had only been a month since they both agreed to move in together after celebrating their second-year anniversary as a couple, and it was still surprising Alfred how much he still had yet to know about Sang-Kyu.

He knew the Korean suffered from insomnia, but didn’t know the full extent of it until two weeks ago where Sang-Kyu stayed up all night because he couldn’t fall asleep. Alfred had made it his mission to try and convince the Korean to see a doctor about it, but that was a whole other issue for another day.

Alfred also knew the other didn’t have a sweet tooth all that much, considering he would refuse to eat something if he thought it was too sweet. So, he thought that, when he bought a box of Choco Pies yesterday, he would probably be the only one eating them. Especially when he thought the other didn’t like overly processed foods.

Well… he thought all that until the following afternoon. He opened the cupboard that he placed the Choco Pies in last night only to find that they were completely gone.

At first, he thought his sweetheart (he made sure not to ever call Sang-Kyu that to his face) had hid them in an effort to stop him from injecting his body with that “horribly processed junk you dare called food”, as Sang-Kyu would put it. He leaned back to look into the living room, where Sang-Kyu was quietly reading the newspaper, and shouted, “Kyu, where did you put them?”

Sang-Kyu, without even looking up from the paper, responded, “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Alfred rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.”

“No,” Sang-Kyu stated rather disinterestedly, “I believe I don’t.”

Figuring out that he wasn’t going to get anywhere, Alfred sighed, “The Choco Pies I bought yesterday. I know I put them here yesterday. Figured you hid them on me.”

The Korean briefly moved his eyes from the newspaper and looked rather lost in thought for a moment. The blond narrowed his eyes upon seeing the brief “deer caught in the headlights” look cross the smaller man’s face before returning to his usual expression of slight annoyance. The Korean off-handedly responded, “Maybe you’re looking in the wrong place. Not the first time you misplaced something.”

As good as the Korean was at hiding what he was thinking most days, apparently today was not the day, as Alfred immediately saw the crack in the façade. “…I think you do actually know.”

The copper-eyed man flicked a page of the newspaper over in irritation, “As much as I know you would love to hear me rant about how I would never touch that garbage, you’ll just have to take my word for it.”

Alfred slowly walked behind the other and leaned over to loosely drape his arms over the Korean’s shoulders, “I don’t wanna start an argument,” he whispered in the other’s ear, “But even I could see right through your bluff. So, what else am I supposed to think?”

He smirked at the Korean’s shiver and twitch. Sang-Kyu folded the newspaper and tossed it onto the coffee table, clearly knowing he wasn’t going to be left alone. “That it’s just your imagination and I’m telling the truth.”

The American smirked, “Well, I doubt that. I saw that look of yours.”

“What look?”

“That caught-in-the-headlights look. Don’t pretend I didn’t see that.”

He could feel the other almost roll his head at the sheer force of his eye roll. “How do you know I wasn’t remembering something I forgot to do?”

The blond didn’t suppress his snort of amusement, “You forget something? You who practically writes in a daily planner every day about what you need to do or have done? Doubt that.”

Sang-Kyu tossed the other’s arms off of him and stood up, crossing his arms in the process, “At least I remember or write things down if it’s really important.”

Alfred was about to retort when he noticed a sliver tip of a wrapper sticking out from the Korean’s back pocket. His eyes twinkled and a playful smirk dawned his lips as he formulated his plan, now getting a really good idea at what had happened to those Choco Pies. He walked around the couch and came to face the Korean, putting on his best remorseful look.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Let’s not let this ruin our day.” He pulled the Korean into a loose embrace, letting his hands wrap around the other’s hips.

The Korean sighed, melting into the embrace and placing his hands on the other’s shoulders, “No, I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t be getting riled up over something so stupid.”

Alfred hummed in response, quickly picking the wrapper from the other’s pocket. He smirked as he saw the distinct logo of the Choco Pie. “Yeah, instead you should get better at hiding the evidence of your apparent snacking.”

Sang-Kyu pulled back in shock before his face turned red out of embarrassment, stammering out an excuse, “W-why would you think I would eat such crap?! How do you know I didn’t just pick it up?”

Blue eyes sparkled in enjoyment at his teasing, “Considering that, before yesterday, the last time I got a box of those was last year and you went through a deep clean of the place a few days ago… I’d say that this was recent. And I know I didn’t have any last night.”

The copper-eyed Korean stayed quiet, eyes wide and face flushed red. America looked down at him, “You like these, don’t you?”

The dark-haired man was quiet for a moment, “…So what? Are you going to tease me more about how I’m a hypocrite for-”.

“No, no, no! Not at all! If you wanted one it’s totally fine. Though clearly you must have had the entire box…”

“…I didn’t mean to.” The Korean mumbled. “It just…kind of happened.”

Alfred looked thoughtful for a moment. “Was it because you couldn’t sleep last night?”

“Kind of,” The Korean admitted, “I tried to sleep and woke up in a cold sweat. I don’t even remember what made me wake up, but… I just…kind of needed something to get my mind off it and calm down.”

Sang-Kyu continued, “I thought I cleaned up and hid them well enough until I saw one hiding on the couch this morning.”

The taller man gave a soft smile and kissed the top of the shorter man’s head, “It’s fine.”

It was quiet between the two and, for once seeing the atmosphere wasn’t quite cleared up, Alfred decided to get playful. “…I mean, I could punish you for it.”

The Korean leaned back and raised an eyebrow at the playful lit in the other’s voice, “What do you mean?”

“This.” Alfred then pinned the Korean to the couch and sucked hard at the other’s neck, well above where it could be hidden by clothes, intending to leave a very noticeable mark.

Sang-Kyu gasped and instinctively leaned into the other despite clearly realizing what the other was doing. He grasped a hand over the spot where Alfred had left a very dark hickey, a dangerous glint in his eyes, “You did not…”

Though he initially had an amused smirk, he was taken aback when the Korean managed to forcefully push him off and quickly lean in to leave his own dark mark on the blonde’s neck. The American tried playing it off, “Tch, I’m not as bothered by it as you are.”

The Korean merely smirked, “You have a lot of confidence for someone that has to meet Arthur, Francis, and Matthew later tonight.”

Upon realizing the horror he would be faced with later, he narrowed his eyes at his love, “You are such a devil.”

With a nonchalant lit to his tone, Sang-Kyu reasoned, “Perhaps you should have left the punishments to me.”

Alfred shook his head in only slight amusement, “How is it I catch you eating my snacks and yet I’m the one who ends up punished for it?”

That dangerous yet slightly feral glint returned in the Korean’s eyes, “I could punish you far worse.”

A grin slowly formed on the American’s lips, knowing the real connotation and innuendo behind the other’s words. This could get interesting.


End file.
